


Mission Failed?

by Miiv



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Comedy, Dream is such a mom, Grumpy Nightmare, One Shot, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miiv/pseuds/Miiv
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Mission Failed?

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Ink turned to look at Swap,his friend didn't look scared,he never does,worried would be more accurate.

"It'll be fine,we're just going straight into enemy territory,where they have the advantage,grab Dream and get out of there."

Now that he said it out loud,he does understand why Swap might not feel great about their changes.

But they really didn't have other options.

Dream had been kidnapped weeks ago,held in Nightmare's castle,surrounded by nothing but negativity for days,as well as unstable creeps,and at least one of them would probably try to eat him.

He couldn't imagine how their friend must be feeling right now,if he's okay,if he's still in one piece…

"Let's go."

The mood switches the instant they step through the portal into the realm Nightmare had claimed for himself,the atmosphere is cold and dark,even Ink feels a shiver go down his spine.

They appeared not too far from the large castle, though Ink hopes they're far enough that their enemy can't sense their arrival.

"So...how do we get in?Do we use the door or..?"

He asks,turning to Swap who gives him a deadpan look.

"Oh yes,we'll just walk up and knock on the door,I'm sure they'll let us get away with Dream if we're polite."

The sarcasm is clear,even to Ink.

"Then what do you propose we do?"He asked,raising an eyebrow at the younger skeleton.

Swap paused for a moment to think,then smiled as he had an idea.

"I've wanted to try this for so long."

  
  


"I'll fucking kill you!"

The shout rang through the large living room as Killer shot to his feet,glaring at Dust,who just gave a lazy grin back at him.

"You fucker,it's my turn to pick what to watch!"Killer shouted,charging at him to try and grab the remote from the other skeleton.

Dust teleported out of the way,chuckling as he held up the remote.

"You just want to watch trash,I'm just doing everyone else a favor."

"Gossip girl is not trash!"the other skeleton shouted,grabbing a knife from seemingly out of nowhere.

Cross leaned back on the couch,scrolling through his phone,far too tired to deal with the situation.

As Dust and Killer charged at each other,they were interrupted by a sudden explosion that sent them flying back against the wall.

Cross blinked,realizing it hadn't been the two idiots who caused it and looked over,seeing a large hole in the wall.

Nightmare was not gonna be happy about that one.

"Ha!That was amazing~!"Swap squeaked,patting the blaster that'd caused the explosion.

"Not the sneakiest way to get in,but it worked."Ink said as he looked around.

"What the fuck?!"Killer shouted as he got up,rubbing his skull,flinching a little at the pain that'd started there.

"How'd you two get in?"Dust asked,looking over at the two intruders.

Swap and Ink looked at each other,then at the hole in the wall,then back to Dust.

"That's not what i meant and you know it!"The violent skeleton snapped.

"Oh for stars sake,just attack them."Cross said as he stood up,summoning his sword.

Dust and Killer nodded as they followed his lead.

The living room quickly turned into a battlefield, bones and weapons hit walls,furniture was thrown across the room,the sound of shouting and cursing filled the air.

It was pure chaos.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!?!?"

The fight stopped in it's tracks at the sudden shout.

Swap was on the ground with Killer,having tackled the other.

Ink had just stuck Cross to the wall with paint,while Dust had been in the middle of attacking him from behind.

They all turned their attention to a very pissed off and tired looking Nightmare,who looked about ready to kill all of them.

"Hey boss.."Cross,Dust and Killer greeted in unison.

"How was your nap..?"Killer asked,shrinking down when the goopy skeleton shot him a death glare.

Nightmare took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I will ask again.

What the fuck is g-"

"We made cookies~!"

Nightmare paused as he was suddenly interrupted,turning his attention to the source of the interruption.

Everyone else followed his gaze over to the kitchen door,where Horror and Dream stood,both holding a tray of cookies,though Horror's was notably emptier than the one Dream held.

The golden eyed skeleton blinked when he saw the mess,eyes widening a little when he spotted his two friends.

"Swap,Ink,what are you doing here?"

Said two skeletons glanced at each other,as if asking if the other had any idea what was going on.

"Um..rescuing you?"Ink said after a moment,looking back over at Dream,who looked back in confusion.

"Rescuing?Why would you think i-"

He paused for a moment,then sighed as he looked at Ink.

"You didn't see the text i send,did you?"

Everyone turned to look at Ink,who just tilted his head in confusion.

"Text?"

"For stars sake Ink,when was the last time you charged your phone?"Dream asked him,giving the artist a scolding look.

Ink looked down,spinning his brush from one hand to another to avoid Dream's gaze.

"Um..it might have been a while."

"Wait so,what's going on here?So you weren't kidnapped and held here against your will?"Swap asked,growing more confused.

Dream shook his head,as did Horror,Killer,Cross and Dust.

"I came here out of my own will,I figured trying to force these guys to change on the battlefield wasn't working,so i decided to move in."

"..And he let you?"Swap asked,pointing over at Nightmare,who grumbled something under his breath.

"Oh no he didn't,but I kept forcing myself in until he gave up kicking me out."Dream replied.

"Finally found someone more stubborn than boss."Dust commented,ignoring the glare he received from said monster.

"I mean,it was weird at first to have an enemy live with you,but it's cool now."Killer added.

"Even if he does make us do chores.."Horror muttered,taking another cookie.

"Speaking of chores,you five are cleaning this up."Dream told them.

Ink,Killer and Dust started to protest,but quickly shut up at the looks both Dream and Nightmare gave them,which were almost scarily similar.

They quickly got to work cleaning up the living room,throwing some glares and at times thrash and weapons at each other.

Dream smiled and looked over at his brother.

"You can go back to bed,i'll handle this."

The darker twin looked like he wanted to argue,not wanting to make it seem like he would listen to his brother's 'orders'...but he was too tired to care.

He muttered something,had a tentacle snatch a few cookies from Dream before heading back upstairs.

The golden eyed skeleton smiled.

"Sleep well brother."


End file.
